Mob Talker Adventures
by Young Hero 13
Summary: What would happen if I get stuck in Minecraft? 2 things would happen. 1: I would befriend a creeper, and 2: I would have an epic survival adventure! This is my first fanfic!
1. Day 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey fellow MC fans! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. This Minecraft story is based around a certain mod called Mob Talker, which allows you to talk to mobs obviously. Credit to SCMowns and Flammarilva for making Mob Talker. Credit to Mojang for making Minecraft. Enjoy the story!**

I woke up. I still felt a bit weak. I looked around. I wasn't in my room on the computer anymore. I was in a forest. 'W-where…where am I?' I thought to myself. I wondered if there was anyone else here. "HELLO!" I yelled. It echoed. No one came. Then I realized something. Me blacking out, waking up in the wilderness, alone…I was in Minecraft.

I starting panicking a bit. I was inside the game! I had no idea how to get back home to the real world! Soon, I told myself that I needed to calm down and think. Okay, I was in a forest. It was noon at that time. I needed to build a house before nightfall. I started punching some trees.

After I got the wood, I started making a crafting table. After that, I then got more wood. I made the wood into wooden planks and sticks and made some tools. I made a wooden sword, a wooden shovel, a wooden pickaxe, and a wooden axe.

It was nightfall when I finished making my tools. "Uh-oh…" I said to myself. I heard grunts, hisses, and bones. All kinds of sounds. I got out my wooden sword and looked around for mobs attacking.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! See you all in the next chapter! And sorry it's short. It looked longer in Microsoft Word. -.-**


	2. Night 1: First Night Is Always The Worst

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 2 here! Let's hope I survive the night. Credit to SCMowns and Flammarilva for making the mob talker mod. Credit to Mojang for creating Minecraft. Enjoy the story!**

I looked around, keeping my guard up for any attack. Still no mobs attacked. I kept looking.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me. "Woah!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. Suddenly, an arrow hit me from behind. I screamed in pain. I charged toward where the arrow came from and attacked a skeleton with my wooden sword. I was shocked to see my wooden break into pieces and fall onto the ground. Something stabbed me in the back, literally. I turned around and started running.

As I ran, I turned my head and looked behind me. There were a bunch of skeletons, zombies, and spiders chasing after me. I tried to run faster, but I was too weak. I eventually hit a dead end at a cliff. 'Uh-oh,' I thought.

I turned around and saw the mobs surrounding me. This was it…I was gonna die…My life is about to end…But suddenly, a zombie lit on fire. Then a skeleton. Soon, more of the mobs started lighting on fire. And the spiders walked away. It was sunrise! I was saved by a stroke of luck!

Right when I was about to celebrate, I saw that it was no time to celebrate. Standing right in front of me was a creeper. I WAS gonna die. No way out. The creeper advanced towards me. I could tell that soon, it would explode in my face and I would die. If I died here in the game, would that mean I would die in the real world too? I assumed yes. I was gonna die…

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! :D Looks like I'm in another tight spot. Will I survive this creeper? Or will I die? Read chapter 3 to find out! See you all in the next chapter! And again, sorry it's short. -.-**


	3. Day 2: A Strange New Friend

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! Credit to SCMowns and Flammarilva for making the Mob Talker mod. Credit to Mojang for creating Minecraft. Enjoy the chapter!**

I quickly ran and hid up in a tree. I hoped that the creeper didn't see me. Unfortunately, it did see me. It followed me. I think it was waiting for me to come down so it could blow me up.

Soon, I heard a voice say, "Crap…this happens every time I meet a new person!" Soon, I heard crying. I got confused and decided to check this out. I climbed down from the tree. The creeper was gone, and now, there was a girl crying at a nearby river. 'Guess I'm not alone after all,' I thought. I walked over to the crying girl to try and cheer her up.

I got a good look at what the girl looked like. She had orange hair, orange eyes, and was wearing a hoodie with a creeper face on the hood. She also wore green jeans and black and grey shoes.

"You okay?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at me. When she saw me, she looked a bit surprised for a moment. Then she looked sad again and said, "I-I'm fine…j-just leave me alone…" I could tell it wasn't gonna be easy to get her to talk. "Look, I want to help you. If you tell me what's going on, I might be able to help you," I tried saying in a calming tone. If I could calm her down, it would probably be easier to talk to her. The girl was silent for a moment. She was probably thinking whether to trust me or not. Eventually, she said, "…n-no one wants to be my friend…everyone I meet just runs away from me," 'Well, there's something we have in common,' I thought. Barely anyone wanted to be my friend either. Some of them even try to avoid me. Anyways, even though I just met her, and I don't know whether she's gonna be nice or not, there was only one way to get her to cheer up. "I'll be your friend if it'll cheer you up," I said. The girl stopped crying. "R-really?" she said, a bit surprised. I nodded. "Th-thanks…" she said.

"Do you have a house or a shelter?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I don't either…but I can build one," I said. We looked for a good spot for a house. We found a clearing in the forest and chopped down some trees. I got some wood while the girl got some cobblestone. While we built the house. I asked her what her name was. "Cupa, what's yours?" she said. I decided I could at least trust her. "Ben. Nice name," I said. She thanked me and said I had a nice name too, then went back to helping me build.

I wasn't exactly proud when we finished, but at least we had a house. It was 11x11 and 4 blocks high. It had a cobblestone foundation and wooden walls and a wooden roof.

Luckily, I already had gotten some wool from sheep while we built the house and we also had some spare wood, so I made two beds. I then put them on the ground, away from the walls. "Why are you putting them away from the walls?" Cupa asked. "To keep the monsters from getting in," I explained. "Somehow, monsters can get into houses if they're near your house while you're asleep," I continued. "Oh," Cupa replied.

When we finished the final touches, it was sunset. "You get some sleep, Cupa. I'll guard the house," I said. But Cupa shook her head. "No. I saw how you just barely survived last night. I was hiding in some bushes. You might still be too weak to fight," Cupa said. Cupa had a point. I was injured badly last night. I agreed with Cupa and let her guard. Then I went to bed.

**That's it for chapter 3! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Cya!**


	4. Night 2: Creeper Guard

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's yet another chapter! But this time, it's a bit different. It's gonna be from Cupa's point of view. Credit to Flammarilva for making the Mob Talker mod and credit to SCMowns for updating the mod. Credit to Mojang for creating Minecraft. Enjoy the chapter!**

I made sure Ben was really asleep. Luckily for me, he was. I don't want him finding out my secret. I'm surprised he thinks I'm a human like him. And I'm even more surprised that he can understand me. Usually you humans use a device that I think you call a "mob talker" to talk to us and understand us.

To tell the truth, I'm not really a human like Ben thinks I am. I'm actually a creeper, but don't be scared if you see me. I'm not like other creepers. Anyways, I guess I should tell you what happened that night.

After I made sure Ben was really asleep, I took out a spare bow that my friend Suzie had given me. I then went outside. I kept my eye out for any of my friends. After what I saw last night, they're likely to come back.

Soon, I started getting tired. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a rustling. I immediately shot in the direction where it came from, and I recognized the voice. "OW! DAMMIT!" It was Mindy's voice. Mindy is just a spider who fails all the time at scaring people. I have no idea why she keeps on trying.

I saw Mindy get out of her hiding place in the bush. Mindy looked confused. "Why the heck did you shoot me with that bow?" said Mindy. I lied and said, "Sorry. I thought you were a human trying to hunt me down," Luckily, Mindy believed me. Mindy then asked me, "Why are you near a human house?" I wished that she would just stop asking me questions. 'Will she ever stop asking me these questions?' I thought. I lied again and said, "I was…um…stealing from him. I stole his bow, but I got tired and was about to fall asleep before I heard you," Mindy just stood there, probably thinking if I was lying. Luckily, again, she believed me. "Hey, Cupa, I've got an idea," Mindy said with a grin. 'Uh-oh,' I thought. I never liked Mindy's "ideas". They usually involve messing with a human.

Mindy snuck into the house, then dragged Ben out. "We're gonna go leave this human out in a far-away swamp," Mindy said. Then she laughed a bit. She started dragging Ben away when I yelled, "WAIT!" Mindy turned around and looked confused. "What?" she asked. 'Uh-oh. Come on…think quickly, Cupa. Come on…Got it!' I thought. "What if he's just pretending to be asleep? He could get up and attack you at any moment," I lied. "…You have a point, Cupa," Mindy then dropped Ben and ran off. 'Phew,' I thought. 'That was close,' From then on, for the rest of the night, no other mobs appeared. Ben was safe, for now.

**And there's chapter 4! Hope you like it! See you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Day 3: Just Mineshafts and Cobwebs

**Author's Note: HELLO ONCE AGAIN, RANDOM STORY PEOPLE! Once again, credit to Flammarilva and SCMowns for the mob talker mod, credit to Mojang for Minecraft, and other stuff. Enjoy the story!**

I woke up to Cupa slapping me awake. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Cupa kept yelling. "I'm OW! awake! OW! stop OW! slapping OW! me! OW!" I yelled. Cupa stopped and said, "Sorry,"

Cupa then told me that during the night, a spider came by. Before she could finish talking, I yelled, "S-S-S-SPIDER?!" I then hid behind the bed.

I was terrified of spiders, ever since I found out about black widows. To me, all spiders are the same, so I usually think all spiders are poisonous. They weren't as scary as they were when I played the game, but now I'm in the game, and the spiders are huge compared to regular spiders. Cupa was able to calm me down by saying she killed it.

"Good," I said. "Spiders scare me a lot," I explained. Cupa just laughed. "The spider I saw didn't look very scary to me," she said. "Don't worry, Ben. If you ever have to deal with something you're afraid of, I won't hesitate to help you through it. You are my friend after all," she continued.

That sounded like something I might say to my friends, but I never kept that promise to them. Whenever my friends are in trouble or in a tight spot, I get too scared to help them and chicken out. Whenever my friends go to me for help, but I want to do something else, I just lie and say that I'm busy. Every time, I just feel bad.

I tried to change the subject, "Speaking of spiders, we really need some string. Do you know where we can find any spiders or cobwebs?" I asked Cupa. "Why do we need string?" she asked. "To make a bow. And also to make a fishing rod. Making both of those will really help us get food," I explained. Cupa said that there was this one place, but I wasn't gonna like it.

Well, Cupa was right. I didn't like it. Cupa led me to a mineshaft. When I asked her if we could find any spiders somewhere, I meant regular spiders! Not poisonous and dangerous cave spiders! 'Come on, Ben. Just get over it! It's just a mineshaft! Just get some cobwebs, then dash out!' I told myself. It didn't really work. I started running away, but Cupa grabbed me. "You want some string or not?" Cupa asked. I nodded. "Then we're gonna have to go down into that mineshaft, whether you like it or not," she said. I gulped, then said, "Fine. Let's go," I said. I tried to hide every possible way that could show I was nervous. I didn't do well at hiding my nervousness.

Suddenly, I heard a hiss. A SPIDER HISS. Just like as always, I chickened out. I quickly mined into the wall, then put up a torch and blocked off the outside.

* * *

This is Cupa talking now. Since Ben got scared and hid in the wall, I have to talk about what happened while he was hiding.

After Ben hid in the wall, I heard footsteps coming our way. Soon, I saw a little girl coming our way. I recognized the girl. It was Mindy's little sister, Cindy.

Cindy was about 5 or 6 years old. She had purple hair and red eyes, like her sister. She also wore a dark teal jacket and dark teal jeans. She also had black shoes. Since she isn't obsessed with scaring people, she's not as annoying as her sister, but she's VERY stubborn.

Ben made a good decision to hide in the walls. I didn't make a good decision to just stand there and wait for Cindy to go away. "What are you doing here, Cupa?" Cindy asked. Cindy was always suspicious of me. In fact, she was suspicious of everybody. She pretty much only cared for her sister. Everyone else, she pretty much hated. I couldn't think of an answer. Why WOULD a creeper be down in a mineshaft?

'…I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth. After all, she's the only mob besides me that trusts humans, unlike her sister…' I thought. She decided to trust humans after one had saved her from something apparently. I don't know what happened, so I'll have her write a kind of bonus section in this story telling about it.

After I told her, she was surprised. I guess I would be too if I were her. She said that she would tell the other cave spiders to leave Ben alone and that this would be just our secret. I hoped that would stay true.

Before Cindy left, she gave us some string. I thanked her, then told Ben that I killed the spider and it disappeared. Ben mined his way out and saw that I got the string. His face turned as red as redstone when he saw how I got a ton of string in such a short time. He was probably just embarrassed since I was brave and he was scared as nether. All people that I've met and become friends with get embarrassed like that when I act braver.

Ok. This is Ben again. So, when we got out of the mineshaft, I was still blushing a bit. I was so embarrassed. Me, the one with more weapons, chickened out and hid while her, the one without any weapons at all, got a ton of string in 20 minutes. When we reached the house, the sun was setting. Since Cupa was guarding the house last time, I guarded the house this time. I went outside with my new bow, quiver, and arrows.

**There's chapter 5! See you all in chapter 6!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Cindy and Skylar

**Author's Note: Hello, random story readers! This is one of the bonus chapters. Bonus chapters are chapters that are basically, well, a bonus and tell about something that's mentioned in the main story, but isn't described. This first bonus chapter is about how a kid named Skylar saved Cindy's life before. Credit to Flammarilva for making the Mob Talker mod and credit to SCMowns for updating the mod. Credit to Mojang for creating Minecraft. Enjoy the story!**

Hey. Name's Cindy. I don't like talking about my past, especially this, but Cupa really wanted me too, and well, Cupa is my only other best friend besides Skylar. Skylar is a kid who saved my life one day. I really appreciate what the human did for me. Anyways, enjoy the story and blah blah blah.

One day, I was eating some bread some human dropped and reading a book that I found (it was really boring. It was some boring love story about some guy trying to save his girlfriend from some guy called the ender lord or whatever. I was only reading it to read about the deaths) but soon, I heard footsteps. I dropped the book and sighed. 'Dammit. Not another human,' I thought. Soon, I heard a scream. 'Looks like the other spiders already got him. Oh well. Might as well get rid of his dead body,' I thought as I got up and headed towards the direction of the scream.

When I got there, I was surprised at what I saw. It wasn't an adult like I thought it would. It was a human kid. He had black hair and wore a green shirt and blue jeans. He didn't have any shoes. His clothes were tattered and ripped and his black hair all messed up. He looked like he had been in the wilderness for weeks. The kid was backing away from some cave spiders.

I already had some bread as my lunch, but I decided a little after lunch meal wouldn't hurt. I told the spiders to back off and then I said, "I'll deal with this human," and grinned. The cave spiders crawled away. The kid looked at me in fear. He should. I could bite him and kill him right then if I wanted to, but I didn't. This kid had guts going into a mineshaft alone. If anyone dared to come into my mineshaft alone, without anything, they're cool in my book.

I grabbed the kid and pulled him into a secret place in the mineshaft only I knew about. "What are you doing here? You have guts coming here alone," I said. "I-I-I-I g-g-got l-lost…I-I thought I-I might hide here until I g-get help…" he stammered. He was obviously nervous. I never trusted humans, but this one was just a kid, so I guessed that he couldn't do much harm. "Fine," I said. "Just watch out for other spiders and watch out for my sis when she visits. Got it?" the kid nodded. "Good," I said. I then left.

So, that's how I met Skylar. I eventually found out what his name was and we also soon become friends. Then best friends. Sometimes, I even let him ride on my back as a joke like how Suzie does with my sis.

About 2 months later, we found a book that a human dropped. It was called "Alchemy" or something. Me and Skylar looked through it and found something interesting. We got some soul sand and some wither skeleton skulls that the human also dropped, and followed what the book said. I had no idea that we were making a mistake.

There was a sudden blast afterwards and me and Skylar got blown over 30 feet I think. Next thing I know, me and Skylar are running from a giant black skeleton that's shooting black and blue skulls at us.

A black skull was about to hit me, but Skylar jumped right in front of me. The skull hit him and he collapsed onto the ground. I was shocked. As I watched Skylar's skin be torn and withered away, his final words were, "Y-you saved my life…s-so I save yours…I-I won't forget how you helped me…" then, he stopped talking. He was dead. I couldn't believe it. Skylar was my only friend back then, and now, he was dead. Dead and gone.

Rage started building up in my body. How could that jerk take away my only friend?! I grabbed Skylar's knife and bow. I shot the heads in the eyes so they couldn't see. Then I climbed up onto it and used the knife to chop off the heads. What I did shows why you should never tick me or any other cave spider off. I was exhausted after taking out the black skeleton thing, so I passed out right there.

**And that's the end of the first bonus chapter! I'll see you all in chapter 6!**


	7. Night 3: New People, Strange Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 6, or you might call it chapter 7. Anyways, credit to Flammarilva for creating the Mob Talker mod and credit to SCMowns for updating the mod. Credit to Mojang for creating Minecraft.**

I kept a sharp eye out for any mobs. I don't want to end up dying like I almost did on the first night. If I heard even a single sound, I shot it. If I saw something rustling, I shot it.

Suddenly, I heard something rustling in the bushes. I immediately shot my arrow in the direction the sound came from. I later regretted shooting that arrow.

I heard a voice yell, "OW! FREAKIN' HUMANS AND THEIR FREAKIN' BOWS!" A spider leaped out of the bushes and started crawling towards me. The arrow was in its head. I was terrified. I dropped my bow and started backing away. I kept on saying, "N-nice, s-spider...n-nice s-spider w-won't h-hurt B-ben, r-right?" Soon, I stopped moving. I was too terrified to move. I was stuck!

'Wait a minute…' I thought. I realized something. When the arrow hit the spider, I could hear it talk, and I'm pretty sure there's no talking spiders in Minecraft. Someone was pulling a prank on me, and there's only one person I know that knows what I'm afraid of and likes to make me scared or sad.

"Ethan! Will you freakin' stop it! I know it's you!" I yelled. A brown-haired kid who was under the fake spider threw it off of him and laughed. "I still got you, Ben! You know that, right?" Ethan said as he laughed. "I don't care! How did you get here anyway?!" I yelled. Ethan shrugged. "Don't know. I just woke up in a desert earlier. I walked and saw that somehow, this forest was right next to the desert and still have a lot of trees near the border. I have no idea where I am," he explained. "I know where we are. Remember how you made fun of me for playing Minecraft?" I said. "We're in Minecraft," I continued. Ethan looked as shocked as I was when I realized it.

"So, how do we get back home, smart ass?" said Ethan. "I have no idea. I'm just trying to get used to this until I find a way back," I explained. Ethan smirked. "Looks like you're not as smart as you say, are you?" he said with a smug look. "HEY! I'm very smart! And since I'm smart, I know that if I want to survive enough until I find a way back, I'm gonna have to try and survive like I would if I was playing the game! IT'S CALLED STRATEGY, ETHAN!" I yelled.

We continued to argue until we both heard a hiss. I thought it was Ethan trying to scare me again. "Ethan! It won't work again! I know it was you!" I yelled at him. "That wasn't me…" said Ethan. At that moment, I was scared as heck. I had lost my bow, and my wooden sword was broken, and I didn't have the materials to make a new weapon. "Ethan…run…" I said. Me and Ethan ran off.

Soon, I looked back to see what was chasing us. It was a spider. A real one. I tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I was starting to get tired. I collapsed onto the ground. Ethan ran off without me.

I had just enough energy to look up. I saw the spider turn into a girl. 'What the?' I thought. What kind of spider is also a girl? This was weird. The girl walked up to me and grinned. "Well, well, well, looks like I've found my dinner," the girl said.

The girl was about to grab me, when suddenly, a voice yelled, "HEY BITCH, LET GO OF THE MORON!" It was Ethan's voice. I never thought I would see the day he would save me from a spider girl, or from anything for that matter. A punch knocked the spider girl to the ground. The impact from the punch was enough to make the spider girl let me go. The spider girl hissed at Ethan. Ethan just kicked her in the face. "Only **I** can scare the moron to death. Got it?" said Ethan.

The spider girl just hissed at Ethan again. "You won't get away alive! I don't let my prey escape easily!" the spider girl yelled. Soon, more spiders surrounded us. "Crap. Good going, Ethan!" I yelled at him sarcastically. "RUN, YOU FREAKIN' MORON! RUN!" he yelled back at me. Then he jumped over the spiders. I was about to run, but the spider girl grabbed me. "Not so fast, human! He may have escaped, but I won't let you get away. I'm gonna have at least one of you for dinner!" the spider girl yelled.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Sis, stop it," Soon, a cave spider crawled out of the bushes. "CRAP! NOT ANOTHER SPIDER! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I yelled. I struggled to break free of the spider girl's grip, but she was holding me tight. The cave spider turned into a little girl, who looked very similar to the spider girl. The little girl looked about 5 years old. "What? I'm hungry," the spider girl said. "That doesn't mean you can eat him. He still deserves a life ya know," said the other one. The spider girl was silent for a bit, then later threw me on the ground. "You're just lucky this time, human," she told me. "And also, your friend isn't what you think she is," she said as she walked away. What she said had me thinking about Cupa for the rest of the night. What the heck did she mean?

**That's it for this chapter! See you all later!**


End file.
